Out of the Darkness
by inferre
Summary: A Squue Johnny relationship story. takes place shortly before Nny's trip to Nowhere and some time after it. No worries, no yaoi. The second part is ready, it's called Passing the Light and you can find it on
1. Farewell

D.i.s.c.l.a.m.e.r.

The world described in this fictional story and it's characters belong to JCV. I have no rights.

_**01 - Farewell.**_

Pulling the dark hair from his sight, a young boy shivered. He covered himself with a light sheet. He had felt that temperature in his room went down a few degrees. He also became surprised, when he realized that the window in his room could have been opened. There was no other reason for the appearance of fresh air, which was quite easy to notice. The strangest thing was that he had remembered closing it for the night and he was also sure that none of his parents came to open it.

His mother never got out of bed - at least the boy had never seen her standing on her own feet. She was always in her bedroom - lying in front of the TV with a pack of pills on the table next to her bed - never interested in anything that would be connected with the family. If you could call it a family of course.

The boy, who was actually less than ten years old, had also a father, who was a very busy man and never had time to speak properly to his son. To be honest actually, the man hated his son since his birth made him marry the boy's mother and caused a life filled with work, which could help affording everything what they all needed to survive.

One of the things that his father had bought him once was a teddy bear, later called Shmee, which the boy was hugging tightly at that moment, remembering his neighbor who had stabbed his toy with a kitchen knife when they first met. That memory made the boy shiver much more and it even had caused a small attack of panic, which ended with short and silent squeaks of fear. Right after that the fresh air disappeared and the room returned to it's quiet and dark atmosphere making the little boy even more frightened.

"Someone's in the room." he thought and instantly felt a cold hand on his head. It was going down his hair quite gently. Despite it, the boy almost screamed and his eyes filled with tears as the hand went slowly on his cheek.

"No need to be afraid, Squee." a sharp but also a friendly voice loomed up from the darkness making the boy squeak a little louder. He knew whom that the voice belonged to. He even had a flashback of his neighbor with a knife stabbing his favorite teddy bear without a particular reason. It made him open his eyes for a moment.

"Just to make sure" he whispered and only caught a glimpse of the man he was afraid of since they first met when he was five.

"It's all right." the black haired man smiled a little and tried to look as normal as he could. It wasn't as easy as he thought. It could have been good but he had forgotten to wash his hands before visiting the boy. Squee almost screamed when a drop of blood landed on his face. He was shivering both with cold and fear even when his visitor kept smiling at him. "Shh. I didn't come to hurt you. Please, don't cry." that helped a little since the boy was used to a sinister image of his neighbor and at that moment the man was looking quite nice and almost friendly. Except for the blood on his hands, which was instantly wiped by a white t-shirt, he found on the floor of Squee's room.

"Johnny." little boy whispered trying to call the man's name out loud but it was impossible for him at that moment. He was unable to speak in the right way but it only caused a smirk on his guest's face.

"Yeah. It's me. I'm sorry I scared you, I know I've been terrible to you since the past few years." he looked at the teddy bear which was still hugged by the boy "And to Shmee too. I'm sorry." he raised his hand and pat the toy and a few seconds later he did that to the boy causing a cute laugh. "Well, I came just to..." he made a pause after hearing a voice he had not recognized.

"Todd? What's going on?" it was a hard and very impolite sound - no signs of love in it for sure. Johnny instantly felt a lot of hate in that person's voice and got a bit worried when he saw Squee crying silently.

"It's dad." explained the boy with a quiet snort and tried to look at Johnny but the man wasn't there. Scared that his visitor left, Todd shivered a little as he heard his dad reaching his room. The man entered the place and tried to say something to the frightened child but at that same time he got hit by a lamp - right in the back of his head and fell on the floor. Squee almost cried when his dad's hand grabbed his arm like a last hope of rescue.

"Don't worry." Johnny smirked nicely "He's unconscious. And I hope that he remains like that for the next couple of minutes." he added sitting himself on the boy's bed. He was also surprised when little Squee left his teddy bear and hugged his neighbor. "What are you..?"

"You're better than Shmee." the boy smiled cutely while hiding his face in the man's shirt "And you stopped daddy from hitting me." he added silently and Johnny nodded.

"I just hope you will manage without me being here." Nny's fingers touched some of Todd's hair and then went back to their owner's shoulder. He instantly answered little boy's scared eyes aimed at him "I'm leaving, Squee."

"Where?" asked Todd and in a moment he felt like he was losing his protector. Despite being a mass murderer Johnny was really the only person who at least cared a little about him. And he had never hurt him. Todd clenched his fingers harder, holding Nny's shirt "Don't go." he whispered in a frightening way like he was about to die of sadness "I need you." he added in a second after that.

"I'm sorry Squee. I need to disappear." Nny had explained in an overall way, which did not satisfied Squee, but he didn't say anything. He was just holding to his neighbor and suddenly the man noticed that his shirt became wet. "Why are you crying?" he asked in a kind of shock since he had not seen anyone cry because of him. At least not in a non-painful cry. "Is it because I won't be here?" the little boy nodded and answered:

"I'm gonna miss you, Nny."

"Now, now..." he hugged the boy a little trying to be gentle "You'll forget. Everyone does."

"I won't" Todd shook his head and looked at Nny with his big brown eyes saying 'I will be waiting'.

Johnny also shook his head and gave the boy a nice smile, while putting Todd back to his bed and covering with the sheet that was lying on the floor.

"Go to sleep, Squee. You're dad will wake up in a while so..." he made a pause and pulled a knife out of his pocket "Well, I could just kill him and..."

"No." Todd's squeak broke Nny's monologue. Johnny smiled ironically and sat on the windowsill leaving the boy alone in his bed.

"He should be thankful. Be aware that you've saved his life." the man whispered having no idea if Squee had heard him. "Bye." he said a little louder and disappeared in the darkness of the night which was at it's middle. Todd sniffed, closing his eyes. In a moment later his father stood up and gave his son a vicious look, which little Todd knew quite good. This stare made him think that he would be happy anywhere but not at home. He also thought that he'd like to live with Nny who was the only person worth trusting. He wasn't like the other people and that's why he was so special. Squee sighted and tried to fall asleep thinking that he would wait for Johnny no matter what happens.


	2. In Vain

_**02 - In vain.**_

"This is it." trying to look down from the building he was staying on, a skinny man in a leather coat whispered to himself with a little bit of exuberance in his voice. He knew it was about time to commit suicide since he had no idea what to do with his own self. As an addiction - he wasn't really sure if he would go to hell or heaven or did he really want to go there anyway. He had been there once. Heaven was a place for people with no cause in their life and hell was like a big place for all kinds of mentally ill jerks. Nny had a wish to find himself in the purgatory after death so he could have a chance to repair all his life mistakes but he obviously had no chance to get there. He was just one of those strange creatures that are not welcome anywhere except for earth which was filled with pathetic scum like Nny himself was. Johnny felt the air moving between his raven hair and sighted. It seemed that he wasn't quite sure if he had really wanted to jump but there was no turning back at that particular moment.

More than five years passed since he had left for his "holiday" leaving no messages to anyone knowing that no one would even care about him. He was also sure that everyone would forget about him. He used to think that people pretended being emotionally linked to another person just to make profit for themselves. Nny wasn't the same but he also had no one that he could call a friend or at least say that he had feelings for a person. Well, he had feelings for one child and that was obviously Squee but Nny claimed that little boy had forgotten him since he was not even worth remembering. Johnny had no idea how far with his thoughts he was from the truth and of course he did not know that in the last five years Todd had been visiting his former protector's house just to keep in touch with him mentally. He also read Nny's die-ary which he had left there and forgot to take with him, secretly hoping that he would never come back to the town he had always hated.

Now, he was standing on one of the highest buildings, ready to jump and fully aware that this time he may not be returning from the place he would land in.

"Please" Nny shook his head, looking at the gray sky, which he thought was much more disgusting this evening than ever "Please let me land in the Purgatory. I'll do anything to run a peaceful life from now on. Please." he knew that God was an asshole but like all those faithful people this time he pretended he believed that for once God would have mercy on him.

After a short prayer-like talk Nny took a deep breath and jumped off the building keeping his eyes open. He wanted to see his death and keep all the memories with him but as he had hit the ground he knew that something wasn't right. He obviously screamed but who wouldn't scream if he had fallen from an almost hundred meter skyscraper?

Then there was pain - a tremendous one . Johnny heard the sound of his bones being broken - at least that's what he thought he heard.

"Oh no" he heard a voice in his head. It was gentle but sounded a little resigned "It's him. There's no heaven for you, buddy" Nny wanted to explain that he would rather go to hell but a second after the angelic voice a new one loomed up from the darkness hiding in Johnny's mind.

"Neither there is in hell. You are NOT visiting us again. Never." and so that's how all of Nny's hopes for a better life or a better place to live disappeared.

"What about the Purgatory?" he asked but the voices didn't even think about focusing on him. They were arguing quite loudly and Johnny had enough of them.

"SHUT UP!" he had shouted and a moment later he found himself lying on the pavement right in the place he had landed after his suicidal jump. A loud and very aggressive "FUCK" came out of his lips with a few drops of blood that dripped on the ice covering the pavement. So he was right - God was an asshole.

Johnny had realized soon enough that it was icy cold so he stood up and of course wanted to go home or anywhere where he could be alone. He also became aware that he was in full health. Nothing came out of him except for the blood. No pain and also no satisfaction. He burst with curses aiming them at all kinds of gods he had known. Right after that he slid on the ice covering the pavement and fell, damaging his right arm. The fall was quite painful and made Johnny shiver especially when he reminded himself that the building in front of which he was lying at the moment was a hospital. He could at least get first aid in it. He also decided to go home right after seeing a doctor.

"I hope my house still exists." he whispered to himself shaking because of the cold and entered the building.


	3. The Return

_**03 - The return.**_

Todd was sitting on the sofa at Nny's apartment, covering himself with a blanket. It's been five years since the owner left without even saying where he was heading. The house stayed quite clean thanks to the boy who was visiting it twice a week and sometimes, when he had to run away from home, he lived in it. C.'s house was in Squee's neighborhood so he had always a view of it from his own room where he had still lived. He was only fifteen but he mentally had grown up already since he had to manage at his home. His mother had not changed a bit and his father, well he had been working as usual but he began to beat his son frequently. But all those hits were for nothing and that's why that night Todd was sitting at Nny's place - he did not want to get his father in the way.

He was humming a birthday song for himself since that day he was turning sixteen but obviously no one in the house cared about it.

"Happy birthday to me... happy birthday to me.." he whispered and couple of minutes later fell into a deep sleep.

"Fuck." a sharp voice entered the silence of Nny's house when its owner had problems with getting inside. A few moments later he was standing in his living room quite surprised that his house stayed so clean for five years time. But it was impossible. Someone must have been tidying up. But who? Suddenly he heard a noise. A calm sound of breathing, coming from the sofa. He recognized a figure of a boy but had no idea who it might have been. The stranger moved a little and shivered because of the cold. He wasn't afraid, his dream was peaceful and happy like none of Nny ever had.

Johnny reached for a knife that was still stabbed to one of the walls. Stranger meant an enemy and enemies should have been destroyed. He approached the sleeping boy and raised the blade but then his guest woke up and automatically screamed jumping out of the sofa.

Nny had a feeling that he had known this voice and lowered the knife looking at the boy who was hiding in the darkness. They were both silently looking at each other and the only hearable sound were boy's short gasps.

"Who are you?" asked the raven-haired man and suddenly felt that the stranger was hugging him.

"It's you. It's you." his quiet, short whispers made Nny feel strange. "Johnny... I said I would wait. See?" at first the man had no idea what his guest was talking about but suddenly he realized...

"Squee" he smiled less than splendidly. After a few moments of thinking his healthy arm clenched around boy's body. It was quite an unusual behavior for Nny and actually very surprising to himself.

"I missed you." the boy cried in Johnny's sweater "I thought you would never come back..."

But he did came back and he was also surprised that someone remembered him thought five years had passed. Had this meant that there were people who really cared about others? Nah. Todd was his Little Squee. The one that had never been hurt by Johnny C. and who was different just like Nny was. There was no doubt that they were connected in some way.

"Yeah." the raven-haired smiled a bit wider and nodded "I missed you to, Squee. I missed you too."

_End of the so called prologue. Something more enjoyable and mature will loom up from the darkness but not in categories suitable for children nor young teenagers. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed. :3 _


End file.
